


Løvely And Erøtic

by letspartyrightnow



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letspartyrightnow/pseuds/letspartyrightnow
Summary: Phil's been gone for a awhile and Dan's a little desperate when he's back.





	Løvely And Erøtic

_"You say things with your mouth, cobwebs and flies come out,"_

Phil licks up my neck, sending shivers through me as the music makes my fingers thrum against his back to the beat. I inhale a shaky breath as he nips on my jaw, his hands lifting my shirt over my head.

_"I hear a second voice behind your tongue somehow,"_

He trails his kisses down my neck, one of his hands going to the front of my jeans and the other holding my wrists above my head. He stops and sucks on my nipple, swiping his tongue across the other as well and I whine in ecstasy. The pleasure sending hot tingles down to my growing cock.

_"Luckily I can read your mind, flies and cobwebs unwind,"_

The music makes the room secluded and far away. It takes Phil and I into another world where it's just us; our pulses beating together, our hearts thrumming in our chests, and he's pleasuring me while I pleasure him. The music makes my hair stand on end: goosebumps cover the entirety of my body as Phil kisses his way down my chest.

_"They will not take you down; they will not cast you out,"_

He stops, looking up and giving me a warm smile. He looks at my tummy and darts his tongue out, licking and nipping at my abdomen. He looks up at me again and takes my hand, directing it to his hair. I grab on without thinking twice and twist my fingers into it.

It's a harsh bite to my hip-bone, multiplied with his fingers digging into my pants to pull them down, that makes me throw my head back, knowing I'll get too into it if I watch. We both groan as he takes my pants and boxers off.

_"Dear friend, here we are again pretending, to understand how you think your world is ending, sending signals and red flags in waves, it's hard to tell the difference between blood and water these days,"_

One hand digs into the sheets and the other into his hair as both of his grip my waist. He lightly sucks on the tip of my cock as I squeeze my eyes shut and curl my toes. He takes me deeper though, swallowing around me and I feel the the sparks of pleasure turn my body hot and needy and more importantly, desperate. Desperate for the man I haven't seen in so long to love me with his body and his heart.

_"I'll pray that one day you see, the only difference in life and dying, is one is trying, that's all we're gonna do, so try to love me and I'll try to save you,"_

It's  _his_  fingers that dig into my hair now. He's so beautiful, so absolutely lovely: His face scrunched up in undeniable pleasure;  _his_  long, sexy legs spread just for  _me_ ; his slender fingers curled in my hair; biceps flexing; hot and needy pants escaping his pink-bitten lips; his big, hard cock in between my lips. He's so amazingly gorgeous.

I stretch my mouth over him, taking more of his delicious cock into me, and I do the same to him as he did to me; I swallow around his length and glide my lips and tongue over his tip, making him shiver and pull my hair harder toward his cock.

I run my hands from his hips to his thighs and squeeze them in hopes of his pale skin bruising underneath my touch. I move my mouth faster on him, dipping my head down lower every time until he's completely in my mouth and I stay still, wanting him to use me, to wreck my mouth and throat and make me his.

He seems to get it because soon he's bucking in and out of my mouth; but it's slow and languidly, and I know it's killing him. I look up at him to find he's looking at me and I wink, indicting that's it's alright. He grips my hair, pulling me off his cock and I pout.

"Come kiss me," He states, and I waste no time crawling up his body, dragging my skin across his and sending shivers through both of us. I close my eyes as I sit on his lap and await for his lips to meet mine.

_"Won't you stay alive, I'll take you on a ride, I will make you believe you are lovely. Won't you stay alive, I'll take you on a ride I will make you believe you are lovely,"_

"Do you know that you're lovely, Dan?" Phil asks as the song hits the chorus and he kisses my cheek, then the other, and I smile.

"I like to believe so," I reply, and he kisses my dimples, making me smile more and giggle, causing them to be deeper. He pokes one and I open my eyes. He's staring back at me with such adoration I feel my heart clench. "Well, why are you looking at me like that?" I question softly.

"You do so many things to me Dan. Look at what you've reduced me to," He says just as softly, pulling our bottom halves closer together so that our cocks are touching, and I take a moment to regain myself. Then I look.

His body is flushed; a thin sheet of sweat covers him, and I can feel his erratic heartbeat against my fingertips and his pulsing cock right against mine. I have to squeeze my eyes shut again and move my hips into him. He looks absolutely--

"Erotic," Phil says, pulling out my thoughts and taking them as his own. "And even that word isn't a good enough word to describe what I'm seeing right now."

I moan and push my cock to his again, completely losing every ounce of my self-control. "Will you touch me, Phil? Please I - I just need to be touched. Pleasure me more, Phil, please. I need it, I need you. Want your fingers inside me; want your cock and tongue, too. I want to remember your touch for days after this! Wanna, wanna cum with your name on my lips and I wanna make you cum with mine on yours!" I whine out as I frantically push his hands to my cock and my arse and my nipples and arms and thighs and everywhere, because that's where I want him.

_"Your redemption won't grow stale, we are now just setting sail, on the seas of what we fear, treason now is growing near to me,"_

He lays me down, mouth on mine, a hand moving all over my body, feeling me and making me putty in his grasp - even if I have been since he licked up my neck - he directs a hand down to my arse and his lips follow, playing with my nipples again and making me hold his head right there, just so I can feel his tongue swipe and lick. He doesn't seem to care though; happy with giving me so much pleasure after his absence.

I finally can't take the foreplay anymore; I'm way too sensitive and hyper-aware of everything Phil does. He's so sexy, just looking at him makes my cock twitch. I let him finish his way down as he trails open-mouthed kisses to my cock once again, but when he continues down my thighs I immediately dig my fingers in his hair as bites the inside of them.

"Phil! I'll cum! You know I will!" I cry out, feeling my abdomen tighten up and my release just right there, so close but yet so far as he sucks one hickey into my thigh and smirks.

"We'll have to do that again sometime, now won't we?" He asks innocently, brushing his lips all over the insides of my thighs as he holds them up. I throw my head back, feeling my cock throb at his voice and his actions.

"Fuck, oh, Phil. No, I'm really close! It's right there! Don't stop don't stop please - shit - please!" I scream over the music that's still making my heart thrum and I toss my head from side to side as I climb my way up to my release.

"No yet, Danny," Phil says, massaging a finger around my hole. I reach down to my cock and grip the base tightly, fighting the urge to just slide my hand up and down as Phil fingers me. "Good boy."

_"I'm coming clean, God, hit me straight on. God, hit me straight on,"_

"Phil, Phil, Phil!" I chant, as his fingers stretch me. I push my arse out to him and hold the pillow to my face. I dig my knees into the mattress and pull my own hair as pleasure from Phil wracks over my body.

His three fingers slide into me slow and teasingly, lightly hitting my prostate. The sting from the stretch just makes everything more pleasurable and the feeling of him panting on me and knowing that he's fucking into his hand because he can't watch me and not have the need to pleasure himself - It's so fucking hot and I just know I'm definitely not going to be lasting much longer.

_"You say things with your mouth, cobwebs and flies come out, I hear a second voice behind your tongue somehow, luckily I can read your mind,"_

He knows what I want. He's turned me back onto my back and he's looking down at me. He slowly strokes our cocks together and we pant into each others mouths. I squeeze my eyes closed as he runs his thumbs over my tip, and I scratch my fingers down his back harshly.

"Phil, please just - please!" I choke and open my eyes. I look down as he pumps, his hand barley fitting the both of us. My legs are over his and his cock sliding right next to mine makes my whole body twitch in pleasure and that's all I can keep thinking about. Not just pleasure though, but who's causing it. My mind is just a mix of: Phil and his lips, Phil and his hands, Phil and his tongue, Phil and his arms, Phil and is big cock, Phil, and how all of Phil is pleasuring me to my limit.

"I'm right there Phil, I'm about to cum." I say as my eyes blur over.

"Don't," Is all he says and now suddenly it's my life mission not to. He pulls his hands away and I sigh but I look to our hard, leaking cocks and I shudder. The same word comes to mind.

"Erotic, isn't it?" Phil asks as he looks down on me.

I look him in the eyes: "So fucking hot." He leans down and captures my lips in a heated kiss as he finally aligns himself with me.

_"Don't be gone, don't be gone, don't be gone, don't be gone, don't be gone,"_

Phil's cock pushes in and pulls out, taking with it my ability to think. I cling onto him and moan over and over and over again, not being able to stop myself as he fucks me so hard. He slams into me, his skin sending those tingles everywhere. His cock fills me and reaches all of the places I wish I could reach by myself, but it's impossible. He gyrates his hips, angling down and then sliding up inside me.

My fingers pull on the back of his hair tightly, and his lips and teeth nip at my lips as we kiss sloppily.

Everything's so hot. It's so, so hot and Phil is sweaty and beautiful and the feeling of his cock pounding away at my arse and hitting my prostate repeatedly, making me feel like jelly, is so lovely. This whole feeling is lovely. Phil is lovely.

His taste is toxic and I can't seem to ever get enough. His cock is so big and his thrusting is so hard and deep and I can feel my stomach turn and squeeze, and my abdomen pulls as the familiar feeling of my climax becomes more and more intense. It feels so good everything. It's euphoric and--

"Fuck, Phil, I'm coming! Right there, don't stop! I'm coming!" I shout. I bite into his shoulder and wrap my legs and arms around him tighter as he unapologetically fucks in and out of me.

I cum and it doesn't ever feel like it will stop, and my orgasm just intensifies as Phil slowly fucks into me and orgasms, too.

"Don't stop," I beg, wanting this feeling to last forever. The buildup was amazing and the climax can't compete. I just want him to stay in me, want him to be with me, and I never want to forget this feeling.

He thrusts into my slowly and small shocks cause my toes to curl and my nails to dig into his shoulders.

"Jesus, just don't ever stop." I groan and bury my head into his neck, leaving a kiss on his collarbone.

_"You say things with your mouth, cobwebs and flies come out."_

"You're beautiful." Phil admits suddenly.

"Lovely, too," I add, remembering what he said earlier.

"Don't you ever forget it."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/letspartyrightnowplease)


End file.
